


More

by mayoho



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Sodden Hill, Drabble, F/F, Telepathy, Vaguely Sexual Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: You condemned me to Nilfgaard. And I became powerful. What you wanted but proved too small-minded to become.
Relationships: Fringilla Vigo/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 2





	More

“You condemned me to Nilfgaard. And I became powerful. What you wanted but proved too small-minded to become.” Fringilla’s voice resonates in Yennefer’s chest and settles hot and aching between her thighs; a current of shame and arousal sweeping through her. 

“No. I want—”

Yennefer knows now. Geralt's wish bound her, not to him but to a shared destiny; she sees it. A girl in the woods yearns for a fraction of what she is owed, for more. And Yennefer has so much to give. She feels, all of it. 

And Frigilla beholds her, not with terror, but with awe.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about drabbles is that, by the nature of the time one tends to spend editing, they have a lot of context that is then, by nature of the extremely short word count, lost to the reader. 
> 
> Theoretically, this is set right before Yennefer channels the fire magic. And draws very abstractly on thoughts I have about what I've read of the books so far. And really the purpose of this moment is for Fringilla to have this moment to draw on when she encourages Yennefer to escape from the Lodge. But you can ignore that completely. And just read this as a self contained, isolated moment, cause that is a drabble.


End file.
